The DodgeBall Incident
by Ed Stone
Summary: Double D's Dodge-Ball Incident!
1. Double D the name, DBall isn't his game!

The Dodge-Ball Incident  
By: D.Stone  
  
It's just another day in the cul-de-sac while the kids are playing outside, Double D is working on a new invention. "Hey Double D, come outside and play a game with us?" asked Eddy. "Sorry Eddy, I'm working on a special project," replied Double D. "Come on Double D, Play with us," announced Ed. "Okay fine," announced Double D. "Hey Double D," announced Nazz. "So what are we playing?" asked Double D. "Oh, a new game called Team-Ball," announced Kevin. "How do you play?" asked Double D. "You have teams and you try to hit the other team with these red bouncy ball, sort of like Dodge- Ball," announced Eddy. "Do-dg-e B-all," mumbled Double D. "Yeah, so what if it's like Dodge-Ball," announced Eddy. "Eddy, don't you remember the Dodge- Ball Incident," announced Double D. "No," announced Eddy and Ed. "Well it's was the year 1997, and we had gym class," Flash back to 1997. "Hey, cool it people, quiet, quiet people, QUIET!" shouted the Gym Teacher, Mr. Tenino, "Okay students we have a new student named Ed, Ed Stone, Mr. Stone please go to the line," "Now students, we are going to play Dodge-Ball, yes Mr. Eddward," announced Mr. Tenino. "Um.yes what is the learning value of this so called.game?" asked Double D. "Try to hit the players on the wall and if you get hit you're out!" announced Mr. Tenino, "Okay first up is Double D," Double D hit almost everyone except Ed Stone. "(Blows whistle) Okay Double D on the wall, Ed Stone you're up," announced Mr. Tenino. Ed Stone had pinpoint accuracy and hit Ed and Eddy in two seconds. "Hey, Double D, prepare to go to nurse (throws ball and makes Double D unconscious)" announced Ed Stone. (Ends Flashback) "That's how I got excused from every gym class after that one," announced Double D. "Hey guy's I came back to Peach Creek," announced ?? ?????. "It's Ed Stone!" announced Eddy. "That's right, and I challenge Double D to game of Team-Ball, the cul-de-sac against me, Ed-icky, and the Team F.3.E.M.," announced Ed Stone. "WHAT?!" announced Double D. Is it a Peach Creek Reunion, or a battle of the cul-de- sacs, see next time in DODGE THE ED!  
The Ed 


	2. DStone Revenge

Dodge The ED!  
Sequel to the Dodge-Ball Incident  
By: D.Stone  
  
"So how about it?" asked Ed Stone. "Well, I don't know," replied Double D. "If you don't I'll get out my secret weapon, (pulls out whistle)" announced Ed Stone, "the Kankers," "Double D, were on your team, play," whispered Eddy. "KANKERS BAD FOR ED!" shouted Ed. "I accept your challenge and my team is the Eds," announced Double D. "Glad you saw it my way though, I think you'll need the whole cul-de- sac," announced Ed Stone, "(nine figures appear) because I have: Ed- icky, E.Eds and E.Cul-de-sac," "E.Cul-de-sac, isn't that, (E.Eds and the whole mirror image of the cul-de-sac come out of the shadows)." announced Double D. "Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Johnny, Jimmy, n' Kevin," announced E.Cul-de-sac. "GAME ON!" announced Ed Stone n' Ed-icky. They start playing and it's one big battle. "Sarah, front wall, Kevin go for legs, Johnny stay there," announced Eddy. "I'M NOT IN HAPPY PLACE, DOUBLE D!" shouted Ed while running franticly in circles. "Hey, while should we do what you say?" asked Sarah. "You want Eddy's Brother here or do you want to play?" asked Ed-icky. "I'll play," replied Sarah. "Double D pick up a ball," announced Eddy. "I don't want to resort to violence, Eddy," announced Double D. "Whatever, Sockhead," announced Eddy. "Cul-de-sac aim for the small weak one," announced Ed Stone. "Who, me," announced Jimmy while he's being aimed at ball. "FIRE!" shouted Ed Stone. "(getting hit by two balls) Sarah, OWIE!" announced Jimmy. "Oh-no Jim.(gets hit)" announced Sarah. "What wim.(gets hit)" announced Kevin. "Oh-no, poor Kev.(gets hit)," announced Nazz. "Why did go-go Nazz girl get.(gets hit)" announced Rolf. "Boy Plank, Rolf is really slow, isn't he, (looks at Plank and Plank gets hi)" announced Johnny, "Plank, Plank, speak to me, you fiend, surrender, (hits everyone except Ed-icky and Ed Stone, then gets hit)" "Ed-icky, get the big one with the monobrow," announced Ed Stone. "Yo wake up Monobrow, they're going to hit you," announced Eddy. "NOT HAPPY, NOT HAPPY, NOT HAPPY, NOT HAPPY, NOT HAPPY, NOT HAPPY!" shouted Ed. "You're going to be very unhappy when they get your.(Ed and Eddy get hit)" announced Eddy. "A ball, (hears Eddy in his head, pick up a ball Sockhead, and hit him)" announced Double D, "(Picks up ball) Eat this, Ed-icky! (Throws ball at Ed-icky)" "Ed Stone I tried to but he too.fast," announced Ed-icky. "Hmm.(Dodging every single ball and catching one)" announced Ed Stone. (Throws ball at Double D) "So far it's only Double D and Ed Stone in the Cul-de-sac Championships of team ball, who will win the championships, the Eds or team E.Cul-de- sac, find out after these messages," announced Laura. (Not Laura McDaniel, (AKA: Astrik) "What would happen if Eddy's plan actually works, this is exactly what happens in Cul-ED-Sac, coming to Eddzone in 2003," "The Eds went into the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, now they going in Super Smash Bros. MELEE!, what are they thinking, find out in Triple ED! Coming out this March," "It's time to DUEL! This is a fanfic for an imaginary card game in Duel Eds; this game will be a lot like Yu-Gi-Oh card games so hang on to your decks, cus' the first round is Ed Stone Vs. Ed-icky," "And, now back to Dodge the Ed," announced Laura. Double D dodges the ball and starts to get flashbacks in his head, "Hey, Double D, prepare to go to nurse," announced Ed Stone echoing in his head. "Everyone on Double D!" shouted Ed Stone. Double D starts to dodge the balls and they just keep coming. (By the way this is slow motion, Matrix) "(Spots balls and hears Eddy in his head, pick up a ball Sockhead, and hit him) This is for Eddy, (Picks up balls and throws them as hard as he can (He's really throwing it like Eddy, not a two year old) and misses)" announced Double D. "HA, HA, YOU CAN'T EVEN HIT ME WHEN I'M NOT MOVING!" laughed Ed Stone then turns around and sees Eddy and Ed with balls. "Hey Ed Stone, (fires ball at Ed Stone)" "WE WIN!" announced The Eds.  
  
The Ed 


End file.
